Beau Swan
Beaufort "Beau" Swan was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer on September 13, 1987, and is the main protagonist of the Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined. He is a 17-year-old boy who transfers schools from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with his father Charlie, where he meets and falls in love with a vampire, Edythe Cullen. He is transformed into a vampire after almost getting killed by the tracker Joss, who bit him. Beau is the adoptive newest son of Carine and Earnest Cullen. He is the adoptive brother of Archie and Eleanor Cullen, and of Jessamine and Royal Hale. As a human, Beau possessed a natural immunity to the mental powers of vampires. After his transformation into a vampire, he develops it into the ability to project a mental shield that can protect others as well. His Twilight Saga counterpart is Bella Swan. Biography Early life Beaufort Swan was born on September 13, 1987, to Renée and Charlie Swan, a young couple living in the small town of Forks, Washington. His parents divorced when he was only three months old. During most of his childhood, he would visit his father in Forks for one month every summer, and got acquainted with Aaron, Adam and Julie Black, the children of Charlie's best friend, Bonnie Black, though they never became real friends. Beau found the climate in Forks unpleasant, though, and from 2002 onward, Charlie vacationed with him in California instead. Beau never fit in with his peers in California or Arizona. He had always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone—including his mother, who was his best friend. While his mother was impractical, absentminded and liked to shift from one interest to the next, Beau grew up as the more responsible and independent individual. At an early age, he took over most of the household responsibilities. Sometimes, he would feel like he was the adult and Renée was the child. During free time, he preferred to sit home and read, in part because he was extraordinarily clumsy. His naturally responsible nature carried over into his schoolwork. Beau was occasionally bullied at school, so he trained until he looked imposing enough to make his bullies leave him be. Eventually, Renée fell in love with and married a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. While Phil traveled around for his job, Renée stayed home with Beau; however, Beau, noticing his mother's unhappiness with this arrangement, chose to move in with his father in Forks so Renée could go on the road with Phil during baseball season, leading to the beginning of Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' At the beginning of Life and Death, Beau moves back to his birth town of Forks, Washington, to live with his father, Charlie Swan, to let his mother, Renée Dwyer, travel with her new husband, Phil. He enrolls at Forks High School in the middle of his junior year. He does not notice the physical attraction he holds for the female students at the school, and makes a few new friends, including Jeremy Stanley, Allen Weber, and McKayla Newton, the latter of whom he later discovers is very interested in him. The one group of people at Forks High School that truly intrigues Beau are the Cullens, a mysterious family consisting of five adopted children. Edythe Cullen, in particular, captures his attention, along with her adopted siblings, namely: Archie, who has the ability to see the future; Jessamine, his wife, who has the hardest time in the family abstaining from human blood; Eleanor, a broad, extremely muscular vampire; finally, Royal, her husband, who is an extremely handsome, self-absorbed man. Due to Beau's uncanny ability to attract accidents, Edythe finds herself often protecting him from various unlikely calamities, and finds herself growing extremely protective of him—to the point where even she admits she sometimes goes too far. When Taylor Crowley's car almost hits Beau, Edythe knocks him out of the way and shields him from the collision. Beau realizes that it would have been physically impossible for an ordinary human being to cross the distance to him in time—as Edythe was four cars away from him a split-second before the truck would have crushed him—or hold back, much less push away, a pick-up truck with her bare hands, especially someone as petite as she. He confronts her in the hospital, but she dismisses his accusations in an unsuccessful attempt to throw him off the scent, instead leaving him more suspicious than ever. During a trip down to La Push with his classmates, Beau encounters a family friend, Julie Black, who informs him that the Cullens are supposedly vampires according to her tribe's legend. However, they are different from other vampires in that they are "vegetarians", meaning they drink the blood of animals rather than of humans. Later, Edythe rescues Beau from a dangerous gang in Port Angeles. During and after dinner, he and Edythe converse about her abilities, namely her ability to read minds and his immunity to it. He also tells him about his theories on her true nature in an attempt to get her to divulge more information about herself. She merely finds these amusing, though she does all but admit to her mind-reading abilities and his immunity to them. Edythe and Beau get to know each other better, and she reveals that she has great difficulty being near him due to the unusually appetizing smell of his blood; she must constantly control her thirst, lest her vampiric instincts take over and drive her to slaughter him. Despite her desire for his blood, Edythe and Beau fall passionately in love. Edythe introduces him to her family, and soon after he is invited to watch their baseball game. During the game, danger reveals itself in the form of a visiting vampire coven consisting of Lauren, Victor, and Joss. Victor's mate, Joss, is a sadistic tracker vampire who has set her sights on killing Beau for sports; she was fascinated by Edythe's protectiveness of a human. She tricks him into coming to his mom's old ballet studio with the sound of his mother's voice, where she bites his finger and tortures him. The Cullen family rush to Beau's aid, but the venom has already spread too thick that he either dies trying from Edythe's attempt to stop it, or he joins them as a vampire. Edythe, however, wants to respect Beau's choice, and asks him to choose: he chooses to be with her. They destroy Joss, though the other vampires of his coven, Victor and Lauren, run and survive. Beau spends the next two days of his conversion learning about vampires' history and physiology. One month after Joss's demise, a funeral for Beau is held by the town. Beau and Edythe watch from a distance, knowing that he cannot be near his family. He proposes to Edythe and she accepts on the spot. At the end of the story, the Uley pack mistake Beau's transformation to be the Cullens' doing. Beau explains the situation and later, with Edythe and Carine in tow, meets with Bonnie to repeat the story. The wind accidentally blows her scent to his face, causing Beau to feel the overwhelming urge of the thirst, but he manages to keep himself from attacking, something most newborns aren't able to do, much to everyone's shock. He then leaves with Edythe and looks forward to their eternal lives together. Physical appearance Beau is described as having a very pale complexion with thick, dark brown hair, eyes as blue as the sky and standing approximately 6 feet tall. According to Edythe Cullen, his eyes are extremely attractive. The his O negative blood is incredibly mouthwatering to vampires, though it is a thousand times more intense to Edythe. He has broad shoulders and an athletic build that makes him strong enough to defend himself in a fight, with the only complication for such situations being his natural clumsiness. As a vampire, Beau's features are heightened and perfected, making him extremely handsome with even paler skin and crimson red eyes—which are awaited to eventually turn gold after months of consuming animal blood. He describes his new body as more pronounced around the angles, and that though he was beautiful, he was also frightening. Beau mostly wears shirts, jeans and sneakers everywhere he goes, since he lacks an interest in fashion. Personality and traits Beau is very similar to his Twilight counterpart, Bella, in personality, though he is not as bitter, lacks Bella's way with words and more OCD when it comes to organizing settings around the house. He is also less aggressive and somewhat more obvious with his obsession with Edythe. Bella and Beau are both exceptionally clumsy, dropping and tripping over everything in sight, and so he is easily considered the most fragile human in the world; this changes once he is transformed into a vampire. Beau is also described as reclusive, quiet, insecure but kind-hearted, compassionate and caring towards others. Also like Bella, he loathes receiving attention from others, and dislikes his full name, "Beaufort". Having learned to take care of his mother over the years and being naturally responsible, Beau had developed into a very mature person, especially for his age. Because he lacks any skill in anything noticeable as a human, he mostly prefers to spend his free time reading, especially classics, and listening to music. He is said to have poor acting skills. Ironically, he demonstrates good acting ability when he makes his father believe that he has dumped Edythe and is leaving Forks. As a human, Beau easily faints at the sight or smell of blood, which he said "smells like rust and salt". His dislike toward cold and wet climates extends to snow, which is why he initially hated living in Forks. However, after meeting Edythe, he came to find the town much more comfortable. Powers and abilities As a vampire, Beau has a much clearer view of the world due to his heightened senses and was instantly impressed with his new family's heightened vampiric physical appearances; all of whom were already beautiful. As a newborn vampire, he demonstrates a very high level of self-control; being able to remain in control and stop himself from attacking as soon as he comes across the scent of human blood. This is unusual and remarkable behavior for newborns, because their state brings an overwhelming thirst for blood and thus usually have a hard time controlling their urges and act rationally. He possesses the standard supernatural physical prowess, eidetic memory and heightened senses of a vampire. As a newborn, his preternatural speed is sufficient to catch up to his creator and mate Edythe Cullen, the fastest vampire of the family; albeit he described catching up with her as "like chasing a bolt of lighting." His physical strength is also immense. As his first year as a vampire passes, his speed and strength will decrease significantly until it reaches the level of a regular vampire, although he will still be far faster and stronger than most creatures or road vehicle on Earth. Mental shield Beau's gift allows him to shield himself from supernatural powers that affect the mind (such as Edythe's telepathy). He displayed this power prior to the beginning of ''Life and Death, and was greatly enhanced by his transition into vampirism. Since he is the male counterpart of Bella, it is presumed that his ability will grow to the same extent as his female counterpart's, allowing him to shield others from such powers, and also lower his shield to give them access to his mind. Relationships Beau is the fiancé of Edythe Cullen, as well as the son of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer, the stepson of Phil Dwyer. He is also the grandson of Geoffrey and Helen Swan. After becoming a vampire, he has since been a member of the Olympic coven. Edythe Cullen Edythe Cullen is Beau's true love. She is a vampire who has chosen to drink animal blood as a substitute like the rest of her family, because they value human life. After spending months together at school, Beau realizes he has fallen unconditionally in love with her, believing Edythe to be absolutely perfect, and does not believe or consider himself as being worthy of her love. Edythe first became fascinated with him when she realized her inability to read his mind, but his blood smells unbearably enticing to her that she finds it hard to be in his presence and so keeps a safe distance between herself and him. Beau subsequently is very fascinated with her beauty, and skills, and the purity of her heart. He describes her as "God-like" in physical appearance. Edythe disapproves of his low self-esteem and always tries to reassure him that he is more than worthy of her love, and that he has her heart forever. After Beau's transformation, he and Edythe become equals on all levels and can experience a vastly easier life together. At the end of Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Beau proposes to Edythe and she immediately accepts. Charlie Swan Charlie Swan is Beau's father. Beau's relationship with his father is also very odd. After Renée took him away to Phoenix, the only times Beau saw Charlie was in the summer. Even at a young age it became clear that Beau hated Forks, and when he visited Charlie would take him fishing, which Beau also hated. Beau moved to Forks to live with his father in Life and Death to give him mother space with her new husband, Phil. He finds it much easier to live with his father, because he respects his privacy. Even though they hardly talk, the two really care for each other. After Beau unexpectedly became a vampire, he is forced to make Charlie believe he was dead, something that he will always regret. To lessen his own pain, Beau asks Bonnie to look after Charlie for him. Renée Dwyer Renée Dwyer is Beau's mother. Beau is very close to his mother, though he sometimes feels like he is the parent and Renée is the child. In many ways, he doesn't feel fit in with anyone, including his mom. Renée has always put her relationships with men first, although has been very clear that she wants Beau to remain independent. Beau was born in Forks but raised in Phoenix by his mother, as Renée left Charlie soon after Beau was born. At a young age, Beau took most of the responsibilities around the house. When Beau moves back to Forks, Renée is the main reason, as he renders her unhappy every time her new husband, Phil Dwyer, is away because of his job, and he decides to move back to Forks so that she wouldn't have to stay home with him. After becoming a vampire, Beau regrettably fakes his death for his family's protection. Hearing about her son's death is a tremendous blow to Renée. During his funeral, Beau watches from a distance and notices that Renée walks wobbly, her legs barely have enough strength to keep her standing. Though Beau grieves for the pain he has caused her, he is content with the fact that she will have Phil to take care of her. McKayla Newton McKayla Newton is Beau's classmate in Gym and Biology. They first meet on Beau's first day at Forks High School. Like many girls, McKayla develops a crush on Beau when he first arrives, and she always struggles to draw his attention. She has tried multiple times to invite him to the spring dance, but he declines every single time. McKayla is also extremely jealous when she sees him together with Edythe Cullen, who is considered one of the most beautiful girls at school due to her being a vampire. Beau knows that Jeremy Stanley is secretly pining for her, and so hints to her that she should give him a chance, which ultimately happens. Allen Weber Allen Weber is one of Beau's classmates at Forks High. Beau finds the boy shy, but also kind and enjoys his company more than Jeremy Stanley's. Allen is one of the kids who genuinely enjoyed his company. When Beau faked his death to cover his transformation to vampirism, Allen is one of the kids who attend his funeral, the ceremony held by his father. Julie Black Julie Black is Beau's friend. They were acquainted at childhood, but never progressed to friendship. When Beau moves back to Forks, he runs into Julie again. He finds himself enjoying Julie's company a lot more than the rest of his peers. Julie seemingly has a crush on him, but Beau only sees her as a friend. Julie and her mother attend Beau's funeral after he faked his death. Though Bonnie figures out the truth, she decides to tell Julie when she is initiated into the tribal pack. Jeremy Stanley Jeremy Stanley is Beau's classmate at Forks High. He befriends Beau on his first day, though it was solely to share some of the attention he is receiving from the female students, particularly McKayla, whom he dated in sophomore year. Beau doesn't enjoy his company much, but doesn't stray from him either. After faking his death, Jeremy is one of the people who attend his funeral. Archie Cullen Archie Cullen is Beau's adoptive brother after he joined the world of vampires. Archie foresaw his involvement before he began dating his sister, Edythe. Though Archie already sees him as a brother, Edythe is reluctant to let him join their world. Edythe also continuously keeps Archie and Beau from making acquaintances until her brother finally decides to approach him without her consent. Eleanor Cullen Eleanor Cullen is Beau's adoptive sister. They met when he was still human and attending high school, along with the rest of the Cullen children. When Beau and Eleanor's sister, Edythe, pursued their relationship, Eleanor was one of the quickest to adapt to the situation. Like Emmett with Bella, Eleanor seemingly enjoys making fun of Beau. Carine Cullen Carine Cullen is the matriarch of the Cullen family, and Beau's adoptive mother when he became a vampire. When Edythe and Beau became romantically involved, Carine welcomes him with open arms and goes out of her way to protect him. Earnest Cullen Earnest Cullen is the patriarch of the Cullen family and Beau's adoptive father. Earnest has always loved Edythe like his own daughter and wished for her to find a companion, which is why he is happy when Beau caught her affection. Earnest welcomes Beau with open arms and even goes out of his way for his protection, treating him like part of the family. Etymology Beau's name was derived from his maternal grandfather, Beaufort, who passed away months before he was born, and Renée decided to name him that in her father's honor. Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Narrators Category:Humans Category:Newborns Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined Category:Forks High School students